Shoonring of swimming
The shoonring of swimming was possibly one of the twelve Qysari Rings made especially for the rulers of the Shoon Imperium. It kept the wearer afloat in all but extreme conditions and allowed quick movement through water, like any ring of swimming, but it was its little-known ability to prevent detection or dispelling of all magical charms present upon the wearer that pointed toward this being one of the legendary Qysari Rings of old. Description Magic rings made during the sixth age of Calimshan (27–450 DR), were constructed of twisted bands of two different metals and were known as shoonrings. What distinguished the Qysari Rings from ordinary shoonrings was that they changed appearance depending on the nature of the person wearing them. When placed on the finger of a cleric, druid, or other priest, the direction of the metal weave turned at right angles to the circumference of the ring. If donned by warriors or rogues, the raised pattern became smooth to the touch but still visible. Wizards saw no change in the design when it was placed on their finger. It is unknown if the last known owner saw such a transformation when he put on this ring. Furthermore, the ring was cursed and could not be removed without magical assistance. Powers The wearer of this ring was given sufficient buoyancy to keep his or her head above water in all but the very worst storm-tossed seas. Swimming ability was also granted such that, if properly dressed for moving through water, the wearer could keep pace with a giant sea horse at maximum speed for up to four hours before requiring one hour of rest. The ring did not grant the ability to breathe water, but it extended the time the wearer could stay underwater to four minutes before needing a breath. The ring also allowed diving from a height of up to 50 ft (15 m) into relatively shallow water without injury. This ring also had the secret ability to mask any charms that were on the individual at the time the ring was donned. The charms were protected from analysis, detection, scrying, and dispelling. The ring was also cursed such that the wearer could not remove it without the use of a remove curse spell. History Tystarn Dauntinghorn, a minor noble from Cormyr, was on business in Westgate in the Year of the Banner, 1368 DR, when he was discovered to have a striking resemblance to the clone of Manshoon, who was leading the Night Masks at that time. Tystarn was charmed and put to use as a spy in the legitimate circles of the shipping industry. During this time, Tystarn believed he was being groomed for membership in the secretive Men of the Basilisk and thought that one of their representatives gave him this ring, but in reality, it was an agent of Manshoon. Tystarn was aware of only the water-based abilities of the ring and it was one of his prized possessions. Because of the curse, he couldn't remove it even if he wanted to, thus it continuously prevented anyone from detecting or dispelling Manshoon's control over the dashing but hapless expatriate noble.It is unknown how the ring became cursed, but it is likely that Manshoon himself cursed the ring to prevent it from being removed from Tystarn and possibly exposing his ruse. Appendix See also * Shoonring * Qysari Rings * Ring of swimming Notes References Category:Rings Category:Magic items Category:Items from Calimshan Category:Items from the Lands of Intrigue Category:Items from Faerûn Category:Items from Toril Category:Items